


Misunderstanding

by Kaira00



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humorous Ending, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira00/pseuds/Kaira00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami receives a Message from an unknown sender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Asami just came home from her wife's burial. It was past seven in the evening when she got home, and if it wasn't the rain that was threatening to pour hard as signaled by the thunderstorm and lightning, she would still have stayed in the cemetery longer. But she figured that being alone in a place where dead people laid to rest plus a heavy rain on its way was a bad idea. So yeah, she went home.

She got out of her rather fast as the rain was already pouring. She didn't want to get soaked, not like this. Not in her long black dress.

She went into her room after she freed her feet from the agonizing black stilettos and directly went to the bathroom to take a shower. She cried again, and again.. Until her tear ducts were all juiced out.

She stepped out of the bathroom, glad that she was alone because as she walked across her room naked and her hair dripping wet. Though the silence was comforting, she still missed her rowdy wife.

She took the towel and started to dry off herself when her laptop popped to life after it received a message from an unknown sender. That got her confused, though it wasn't unusual for her to receive messages from an unsaved contacts, and after she wore her robe, she climbed to her bed, brought the computer to her lap and and opened the message.

Halfway reading the message, she couldn't believe what she's reading. Her eyes widened in shock, jaw drop to the sheets and she fainted after a shrill gasp.

After a few moments, a concerned Mako walked in looking for her. He found her on her bed, unconscious and all pale. He shook her hard but she remained unconscious. Thankfully, the rise and fall of her chest assured Mako that she was still alive.

Mako then removed the laptop for Asami's comfort and he covered her with sheets. He sat at the edge of the bed and waited for her to come back to her senses.

As he waited, the Mail on the screen of the computer caught his attention.

He read the message and almost fainted as well. The message read:

"Honey, I just checked in. People here are very welcoming, the place is nice, but I'm still lonely without you, luckily, they have computers available for us to use to message our loved ones, I hope the connections is strong enough for us to use Skype later. Though I'm still sad that I have to leave you so soon. But no worries, I have arranged everything for your arrival tomorrow. Send my best regards to our friends. I can't wait to see you again, my love. Take care always and see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> The message was actually from someone who went abroad for a business trip. He checked in at a hotel and immediately messaged his wife, but he typed so fast that he accidentally entered an incorrect email address which happened to be Asami's. Hope you got the joke. (:
> 
> Just another random joke I read. Lol


End file.
